


Christmas with Werewolves

by whatinthehelliot



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Implied Slash, M/M, Mindless Fluff, Mistletoe, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatinthehelliot/pseuds/whatinthehelliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles decides it's time to get into the Christmas spirit. Everyone is dragged into it, including Derek. His friends had a plan, and it was <em>definitely</em> a success. This may be the best Christmas Stiles has had.</p><p>Literally just fluffy goodness. Rated 'Teen and Up' for implied slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas with Werewolves

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist. A Christmas fic is a thing that should be required every year. Especially fluffy Christmas fics.

"No, Derek. You have to- Up- No, you see, it's up there. No, no, to the right!" Stiles intructs exasperatedly. Derek goes to the left. "Oh yeah, right, my right is your left. Uh- Just, uh... Over here." Stiles says, standing to the right of Derek and pointing at a spot on the fir tree. It's hard to tell where he's pointing, because he's too short to point at it properly. Derek understands anyway. Once they finally get the bauble up, they both sigh as Scott and Isaac put up baubles, candy canes, gingerbread men and stars all over the tree. Erica jumps in and starts moving the tinsel around the base of the tree with Lydia and Boyd. 

Allison is lifted up by Isaac so that she can put the star on the top of the tree. She nearly falls as Isaac's grip loosens, but he catches her. Allison throws her head back and laughs merrily, giving Isaac a chaste kiss on the lips. Cora comes in and throws lights all over the tree with Peter. Danny and the twins are by the door, trying to get the lights outside working. Sheriff Stilinski and Mrs. McCall are in the kitchen, baking pudding and putting together a gingerbread house.

By the fireplace is Mr. Argent. He was wary of spending Christmas with werewolves, but he didn't really seem to mind. He's trying to start a fire, grumbling when it keeps failing. Jackson's stuck with the duty of finding cheesy Christmas movies. The teen had come back from London a few days ago, planning to spend Christmas and New Year's with the rest of the pack. They were all doing this now, because they hadn't had time before. You know, with the alpha pack, other problems, school and all that.

Stiles chuckled at Derek frowning because the lights for the tree and the star weren't lighting up. With a shake of his head, he shooed Derek away from the sockets and put the power plugs in. The tree lit up instantly, and he heard the cheers of everyone by the tree. He turns around, looks at them all, and does his 'jazz hands', which Derek likes to nickname his 'spazz hands'. He doesn't let Derek's rude comments get him down, especially on Christmas Eve.

"Hey, Stiles, c'mere, would you?" Lydia says with a smile. She never smiles. Stiles is worried now. He approaches her with caution, narrowing his eyes and giving her a look that says, "I'm suspicious." She rolls her eyes and beckons him closer. Soon enough, he's standing right next to her. Stiles gives her a quizzical look. "What's up?" His question is not answered as she drags Derek over. As usual, Derek is scowling. "Now, stay there!" she commands. Derek and Stiles glance at each other, quirking their eyebrows up.

"Ooh, looks like you got them, Lyds!" Allison says with a giggle. That doesn't sound good. "You guys got caught." Cora says with a smirk. That's got _Stiles_ scowling. "Wha- Got caught how?" Stiles questions as he looks around for a clue. It hits him when he looks up. With a swallow he looks at Derek and mutters something. "Hm?" Derek asks. Stiles speaks a little louder, but Derek can't hear him. Eventually, he clears his throat and points up. Derek looks up and gulps. "Oh."

There it is, hanging right above them, plastic mistletoe. Damn them. "You guys can't really-" Stiles starts, but he's cut off by Erica. "We do." He hears his dad chuckling from the kitchen and saying something to Mrs. McCall. Stiles breathes in and then gives a small smile. "You guys are stupid, like Stiles would really-" Derek's sentence is never finished as Stiles grabs his neck and kisses him. Stiles laughs into the kiss when Derek makes a surprised sound.

"Wha-" Derek starts. "Yup." Stiles answers a question that was never asked. Derek considers it for a moment before grabbing Stiles' hand and going up the stairs. He hears Danny yell out, "Don't be too rough on him!" Stiles giggles again and then smiles as they enter his bedroom and kiss again. His friends had a plan, and it was _definitely_ a success. This may be the best Christmas Stiles has had.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that I didn't go into much detail with the other characters. It was focused on the Derek/Stiles relationship, and it's a mini-fic anyway.
> 
> Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all!


End file.
